


Rotten to the Core

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Team Crafted
Genre: IDK what the heck happen, Was going to be funny, creepy at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing the trailer for Descendants, I got an idea.<br/>-<br/>Enderlox, Skybrine, WitherMU, and Corrupted!Seto meet their good selves after a little accident on Seto's part. In other words Seto has separated their evil selves from himself, Sky, Jason, and Ty. Now they have to make sure the Enderdragon, Wither, Heerobrine, and Seto's grandfather don't find out about them. But, that's easier said then done, because these dark sides are literally rotten to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: A Small Accident

Seto sighed as he mixed together another potion, hoping this time it's knock him out to where he wouldn't get up in the middle of the night. It was a potion said to knock out darkness, evil, or corruption inside yourself. Seto guessed it meant he'd sleep better tonight.

"Hey Seto, I thought you were training Sky?" Came a new voice, Ty. Seto looked up and sighed.

"I was, but I needed to finish something so he offered to help." Sky smiled at them, as Jason followed in after Ty.

"Me and Tyler we're going to a new jump map, we we're wondering if Sky was done yet?" He asked, Seto looked at them.

"If you guys can wait a few more minuets, like 2 then I'll come with I'm just about done." The two generals of the Sky Army grinned and nodded.

Seto went back to work on the potion, adding the last stuff to it. He stirred it as it boiled, then carefully went to pick it up. The vile had with greenish purple stuff in it, with flecks of red also. It smelled weird, like blood and burnt wood. Ty wrinkled his nose.

"Man that stuff stinks." He muttered, Seto grimaced.

"At least you don't have to drink it." He muttered, as he set it down on the table. Jason wrinkled his nose also, it did smell very bad.

"Don't worry guys, after this small spell it won't smell as bad." They nodded to that, covering their noses. Seto sighed, as he started to chant. Allowing purple runes to flow from his hands. All seemed to go okay, until Seto felt his hand burning and the runes turned red.

"Seto!?" He heard Ty say, as he opened his eyes to see the vile turn bright red.

"Get down!" He yelled, as the thing exploded that gooey stuff all over them. And reddish ourselves mist covered with the room. 

It took a few minuets, then their was coughing. Seto waved his hand around, trying to clear the air, Sky did the same.

"Everyone okay?" He rasped. There was a few groans, from Jason and Ty.

"Yeah....." Said Jason getting up and whipping the green stuff off his helmet. Seto frowned a bit as Ty and Sky raised up also.

"What happen?" Sky asked, Seto shrugged, not wanting to tell them. His hand slowly stopped burning and the symbol faded out.

"Oh I can answer that!" A male voice laughed, as they all forze. It sounded like Seto, except....

"Seto, was that you?" Asked Ty, Seto shocked his head as the fog cleared out from the broken window. And four other figuars stood there, they looked very similar to all of them. Except, one and a tail and wings, one had glowing golden eyes, another two weird things flying a round him, and the last had red runes on his arms and hands his eyes glowing red also.

"Man it's good to be free again!" The one with wings laughed, stretching. Ty, Jason, Sky, and Seto all stared at them. Gapping in fear and horror, this can't be happening.

"Oh crap." Ty said the same thing that was on everyone's minds. They were staring at themselves, only much darker and possible evil.

-

*evil smile* comment please!


	2. Chapter 1: Wicked Ones

In that few minuet of staring, their evil selves had quickly left through the nearest window into town. Leaving Sky, Ty, Jason, and Seto in the messed up library.

"Seto who were they!?" Yelled Sky, as Seto frowned a bit. Looking back at the book that had the potion in it.

"Our darker sides." He groaned, as he re read the page fitting together the pieces. "This potion caused them to separate from us.".

Ty stared at him, "so your saying that they are our evil selves!?" He yelled, as Seto grimaced and nodded. That's when Sky and Ty started to yell different things. Seto was trying to answer them, getting a bit confused as to who was talking first. But then Jason yelled over top of them, getting their attention.

"Uh guys....shouldn't we go stop them if they are that?" Jason asked, they three looked at each other. Oh right, their evil selves just went into town! Crap!

-

Enderlox smirked as he spray painted the wall with blacks, yellows, and purples. Making this weird symbol that said on it 'WICKED'. He smirked a bit as he threw the empty spray can behind him.

"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. That makes me glad." He sang as he pushed past two people who stared at him in fear. His wings and tail were just a frightening as his glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

Seto's dark side smirked as he stood over top on a roof, "A dirty no good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home!" He laughed a he jumped off the roof and pointed his finger to Two men carrying some glass, causing it to explode in their hands. People scream and covered their eyes and head, he just laughed and ran off.

WitherMU smirked as he walked on top of a table where people yelled at him to get off. He only responded by exploding the far end one with a wither bomb, "So I got some mischief. In my blood.Can you blame me? I never got no love." He grinned at the people behind him, jumping off and going over to Enderlox.

Skybrine looked out from the window, as he smirked and took some random guys yellow cloth, causing the maintained man to looked back. Forgetting he had his hands on the wires, electrocuting his elf. Skybrine stared and laughed at the 'light show'. It was so much fun causing chaos. "They call me callous. A low life hood. I feel so useless!" He yelled, grabbing and apple off the stand, and taking a bite from it. Throwing it back at the shop owner.

"Misunderstood!"

(A/N I need some ideas on what to call Dark Seto, for now he'll just be called that.) Dark Seto smirked as he and Skybrine over look the people. Ready to cause some real damage. The guards running up to 'stop' them form destroying the town. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, whose the baddest of them all?" They sang, grinning to each other and start to 'light' up the houses.

"Welcome to my wicked world! Wicked world!" WitherMU looked at the guards and fired some Wither bombs at them. Grinned at their cries of pain and surprise, Enderlox soon followed his example. Time to have some fun after being locked up inside their light selves.

"I'm rotten to to core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core core! Who could ask for more! I'm nothing like the kid next! Like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the...I'm rotten to the...I'm rotten to the core!"

The four of them laughed as they torn through the down section of town. Tearing up, burning, breaking, and striking fear into others hearts and souls. Enderlox smirked as he walked past some people trying to hide. He just gave them a sharp tooth grin, feeling the ground shake from their fear and the shrilled whimpers and prays.

"Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique!" He laughed, spray painting in purple on the shop window 'WICKED'. Then for good measure light the roof of the place on fire. Let's see how the people inside that expensive, cheap knock off of sellers like that.

Seto follows after him, jumping over some fallen, burning wood. Looking around in another place were they sold poisons and other stuff. He grinned to himself, his red pupils shine brighter, as did the runes on his hands. and arms. "What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" He sang, then looked to see something that would do some real 'good' for him. Taking them, and then snapping his fingers, catching some of the flammable ones on fire, only to his fire was red and untamable.

"So I'm a misfit? So I'm a flirt? I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?" WitherMU laughed as he played on the emotions of some girls. Coaxing them out with his light sides voice, only to nearly give them both heart attacks when they found out it wasn't Jason. 

Skybrine walked past some people, who looked at him as he kicked some stuff off the table. Causing freshly grown food to land on the ground. "The past is past. Forgive forget! The truth is!" One girl tried to stand up to him, that took some guts, but all she was greeted with was a bucket of water dumped over her head.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Skybrine gave a pose that said, 'come at me' but no one dared. He smirked at them, then threw a fire ball at the fruits stand. Giving a good explosion, and earning the score of two with the people that just didn't move in time.

Enderlox and WitherMU walked down the burnt and destroyed streets. People either cowering and running, or lying still on the ground. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, whose the baddest of them all?" 

"Welcome to my wicked world! Wicked world!"

They had their fun here, but there was still plenty more to do before they head back to their 'homes' to tell their masters they were finally out and ready to learn some real form of destruction.

"I'm rotten to the core core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next! Like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the...I'm rotten to the..."

"We're rotten to the core!!!!"

Enderlox laughed, "cheesy much?" He laughed.

"Eh it was a why not moment." WitherMU laughed, as Dark Seto grinned.

"Come on guys, let's go see if we can get some more fun then here!" Skybrine nodded in agreement. Golden eyes shining brighter. But as they turned to do so, they came face to face with their light selves.

In their way of fun again!

-

Disclaimer for the whole story: me no own anything used here, save for the idea to make this story XD 

Song was Rotten to the Core from Descendants. Check it out it's actually pretty good, cheesy, but it is Disney after all lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rotten to the Core  
> From: Disney Descendants


	3. Chapter 2: Sky Castle

Well, they were captured, yet not thrown in jail. Why? Because they tired that the first time and all the hybrids did was break out. So now they sat in a room with their light counter parts. 

(An: Me and a friend came up with a name for Dark Seto - Elymas)

Elymas sat there playing with his red flames, creating sparks from his finger tips. Listening to their light selves ramble and argue on what to do with them. All and all it was pretty boring! Enderlox was playing a game of chess with WitherMU, while Skybrine was also playing with his powers.

"Well what can we do, with no way to reverse this, and the fact that if the Herobrine and others find out!" Yelled Ty, causing Elymas to look over at them.

"I guess we could try and....tame them." Said Jason, as the others looked at him confused.

"They are us. Only darker." Sky agreed, looking at Skybrine, and grimacing at his darker sides smirk. Seto huffed and looked at his dark side, who was back to making red sparks from his finger tips and staring at the ceiling.

"I guess that's the only option we have, killing them is out of the question, they are us after all. We'd just be killing ourselves." Ty didn't seem convinced, but the idea of killing part of himself as enough to make him shut about about that.

"Well then, if you all think you can get along with us, then I'd give you all a week, before you crack." Skybrine laughed, Elymas smirked and nodded to that.

"If not that, then three days." He joined in on the laughter, the lighter sides glared at the two dominate of the group. Enderlox and WitherMU just seemed as evil, but not as out going.

"Is that a challenge!?" Sky growled, as Skybrine smiled at him.

"If you want to make it that interesting, then yes." He said slowly, making Ty, Seto, and Jason shiver. Elymas looked up at them, his red pupils showed brighter.

"So it's a game then?" He asked, "if you all can survive one week with us, then we won't do anything evil. But, if you can't, then you have to let us go." He said, causing the four to gap at him.

"I'd say that is fair." Enderlox said looking at them, "you locked us up for years inside your mind. We deserve something in return, a game." He chuckled.

Ty frowned and looked at Sky, "I'm not to sure about this Sky." But it seems his friend has had enough of his darker side pulling the strings.

"Fine," sky said, as Skybrine grinned at them. Looking to feral, heck they all four did when they smiled.

"Well then, let's hope you can win!" WitherMU said as he looked at Jason, making the spaceman nearly whimper at the power hungry gaze in his darker sides eyes.

Enderlox gave a fang grin at Ty, who glared back. He wasn't going to show he was afraid of this half lizard.

Skybrine shook hands with Sky, and his eyes glowed brighter. Sky was now doubting his choice, but he didn't show it outwardly.

While Seto gulped, looking at Elymas, who gave a cocky wave and a smirk. He had a very bad feeling he wouldn't last long against his corrupted self. But he did stand up to his grandfather, that counts for something. But against yourself, this was going to hurt later.

This was going to hurt.......A lot.

-

Sorry it's so short, almost bed time here *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Littlewolf's profile and stories.
> 
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Littlewolf65


	4. Chapter 3: Dark!Seto and Skybrine

So far it seemed to be a good half day, giving the evils their own 'room', by that the farthest one away from the flammable stuff and library. Dark!Seto or Elymas, sighed a bit as he stared at the ceiling, he was sharing a room with Skybrine, at least this guy had a sense of humor and they got along alright.

"So Elymas, what's the first thing your going to do?" Skybrine asked raising up form his now reddish black bed that Elymas enchanted to make him feel more at 'home'. His was dark purples and reds, with strange symbols on it. Most of theses were dark symbols he red from the first few journals. Mostly for protection from Seto's runes. They were annoying!

"Well." Elymas raised up and smirked, "possible a little maipulation of his trust. I have to get down to the archives in order to do stronger spells. Once I find the one on mirrors, we can contact our masters through that." He told his friend. Skybrine gave a small smile, as he nodded, eyes glowing brighter.

"I'm planning on the same, only slowly driving my light side insane. He's already afraid of me." He laughed, Elymas laughed also, it was true, their lighter selves were very afraid of them. Heck, all he did was tap Seto on the shoulder, and jumped at the sight of his glowing red hand coming to him. Needless to say the shriek was funny.

"It seems I have to stal- I mean, 'meet up' with Sky, in the training room." Skybrine told Elymas, the dark sorcerer nodded slowly.

"Well if you can get that amulet then you'll have your full powers back." He told him, as Skybrine nodded.

"But gaining their trust will be the hard part." The Demi God sighed slumping his shoulders. Elymas snickered a bit, as he laid back on the bed.

"Let's just try to make their lives as hard as we can, the sooner we get out of this technicolor vomit, the better." Skybrine laid back on his bed also.

"You got that right buddy! It's way to colorful here." He groaned, rubbing his right eye. Having Inhanced vision didn't help either, but he had to have it for seeing clearer in the Nether.

-

Sky walked down the hall, thinking to himself, when eh heard something from the near by treasure room.

"No! It's mine!" That sounded like Seto, only it was possible it was Elymas. He walked in to see Skybrine, with some random things in his hand, and Seto on teh ground trying to pull away a glass of somethign from his darker sides hands.

"But you have everything else, why do you want this!?" Elymas yelled, as WitherMU and Enderlox watched shaking their heads. Skybrine grunted as he tried harder to pry it from Elymas hands.

"Because you want it, now give it!" He yelled, as Elymas gave a high pitched 'NO' and tried harder to pull it away. 

"Guys!" Enderlox hissed, as Sky stared for a moment, before he cleared his throat.

All went quiet as the four dark sides stared at him. Elymas had his feet on Skybrine's chest, trying to pull the potion out of his friends hands. They both looked scuffed up, as they possible had this argument and fight in the room also.

Skybrine gave a cheeky smile, "Just cleaning up." He said as he muttered to Elymas, "Get up." Pulling up the sorcerer. Elymas pulled the potion out of Skybrine's hands and held it closer to him.

"Just, leave everything as you found it." Said Sky, then narrowed his eyes at Skybrine and Elymas, "By that I mean, just leave it.".

Skybrine huffed as he threw the stuff back into the room, and then Elymas glared at him as he took the potion and threw in there also. Only for a mini explosion to happen. Sky jumped a bit, watching the smoke roll out of the door. Skybrine looked at Elymas, who in turn smiled and held out the label that came off in the struggle for the potion, it read:

*Highly Explosion Powder Potion*

Sky groaned a bit, as he tiredly ran a hand through his hair.

This would be a long day......

-

This will be humorous at times, so please bare with me XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grins* How this?


	5. Chapter 4: It's Just One

Elymas sat in the library watching his lighter self, his red eyes following Seto's every movement. He honestly had nothing better to do, just watch Seto work on whatever. He knew possible he was annoying or creeping out his lighter self. Elymas was very observant and very persistent, much like Seto, when he wants to know something, he intends of finding out. 

But unlike his light side, he wasn't afraid to go the extra mile for it. Even if it meant thought blood and fire. He wasn't afraid to kill to get what he wanted. Now given he still had feelings, such as when it came to family, sometimes family was all you had. And, no matter how Seto wanted to deny it, that same darkness that drove his father mad; mad enough to get kill when Seto had just left home, now had a grip on him. Power was something the weak could never comprehend. Sad really.

But being the Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, it made him and Seto very powerful. Elymas knew that their brothers were either dead or insane or had become a monk and never talked to Seto again. As of now only two lived, one of them was still sane and alive. But has never made contact, Elymas guessed by now he was dead. As for the monk brother, he hates Seto for choosing the path of a sorcerer. Oh well, you can't change everything in life.

Elymas continued to watch intensely, his eyes foggy as he thought to himself. Nothing even in his trance state the mistakes Seto made for this sleep potion he was making. Honestly, the boy wasn't going to wake up int he archives again tonight, or in however long Elymas had a form of his own. Rant or Seto didn't get much sleep last night. Then again, Elymas didn't blame the boy....

"Don't they hurt?" Seto asked suddenly, bringing Elymas out of his trance like stare. The darker half raised an eye brow at him.

"What?" He asked, then looked at the black tattoos on his arm that were now glowing a bit red, "These? No, I didn't even notice." He said honestly. In all truth he didn't even notice they were glowing, they didn't burn or itch. Heck, if anything they felt normal to him and they felt right.

Seto looked at him, "They don't burn?" He sounded in disbelief.

Elymas just chuckled, "Not to me, then again I'm already dark and evil to my core." He shrugged, "Just as you are good and light to yours.".

Seto grimaced a bit at the first part, but he knew it made sense. This was a dark side, according to the books he could find, when your dark side splits the caster becomes a clean slate. However it's rare for that darker half to take on a form. Only if the caster gave it a form in the first place. Which, sadly, was just what him, Adam, Jason, and Ty did. In the form of what they feared the most of becoming.

"There has to be a way to get rid of you." Seto said going back to his work, trying to ignore Elymas amused laugh.

"Hm, you can say that all you want Seto." Elymas then smirked, "But we both know only one person wrote down the cure for this." He enjoyed how tense Seto got at that. Fear was all over the boys magical signature.

"I am you, and I know how tempted you've been." Before Seto could protest, Elymas countered by saying, "If not, then how am I here? The very thing your afraid of becoming and giving into.".

Seto open his mouth to say something, but he really didn't know what to say. He was staring at that proof he tried to deny for a long time. Elymas gave a cocky smirk, as he leaned on the window seek side, sitting on the ledge of it. It was a cool and cloudy fall morning, the glow stone lighting up the entire library.

"But," Elymas said slowly, "what's wrong with that?" He asked Seto. Who glared at him in turn.

"Your me, so you should already know my answer." He said back, looking back at the brewer. Elymas merely shrugged at that, getting up and landing down on the floor with a soft 'tap'. He leaned on the oak wood table and stared at Seto.

"Why don't you just let the temptation get you?" He asked, his tone was sickly sweet, "What's the harm in reading just one?". 

Seto didn't notice how tight he was gripping the table as of now, he did know his heart was pounding. Part of him really did want to agree with Elymas, but his logical thinking was out weighting that as of now. But it was a nagging voice in the back of his mind. He WANTED to be the strong one. Slowly that thought everyday it came to mind would claw at him. It was terrifying that he'd think that, yet deep in him it felt so right. To just give into it all, and end his struggle. But, he forced himself to will away those thoughts and focus on other things. So, Seto tried to keep his focus on his potion, but Elymas kept persisting.

"You and I both know this won't last forever." Elymas said, "They are all just for a temporary time, things to come, life to live." He shrugged passively, as if he seen it all too many times.

Seto was silent, eyes staring ahead, he did know it wasn't forever. But, he just hoped this did last long, and that when the time did come it wasn't painful. He did fear that it was going to be hard, that it end very badly. He passed a small glance at Elymas, who was tapping the table with his fingers and staring at the boards.

"I can tell you, your magic is incomplete as of now. The things you want to know are locked away in an old basement like place." He looked at Seto with shining red eyes, "You and me can both hear them.".

Seto scoffed, "So what?" He asked, taking the potion off the brewer carefully setting it down. Elymas looked at him calmly.

"They are the only way if you want me to leave." He told Seto, as the sorcerer stopped for a moment. He knew that rang with truth, all of his spells, charms, hexes, and potions were ineffective for this. He had tried everything! Seto bit his lower lip a bit, it was a horrible idea, he had already suffered the consequences once. And now the cost was: get rid of their darker sides for good and never worry about them again, or have them get to their masters and destroy Minecraftia for good.

Elymas raised himself up and stretched a bit, before looking at his light self's eyes directly. "Like I said, what's the harm in reading just one?".

With that planted in Seto's mind, he turned and walked out the library door. Leaving the light sorcerer to his thoughts as the rain became to tap on the glass pane and stone roof.

-

*smirks* I'm so evil XD

I made up the Seven Son thing, don't judge me. You won't see and OC's on them, it was just a thing. Sorry :/


	6. Chapter 5: Power Is Something To Use

Skybrine could hardly understand his light side, afraid of everything he was capable of. He followed Sky to the training room, watching as the other trained on sword skills. The hybrid guessed that Sky was trying to take his mind off of something, how did he know? It was the same thing he'd do when thinking, swing around his sword.

 

"I can tell you that your skills are growing." he spoke up, causing Sky to jump a bit. Skybrine smirked a bit, too easy to scare at time. Sky whirled around and looked at his dark self.

"No really, Sky, it's great. You have a firm stance, keen eyes, and open to movement." Sky blinked at that, was Skybrine complimenting him? The hybrid smiled as he walked over to Sky, getting behind the boy.

"But your too open at times, relax, allow your enemy to think your not a threat." he told Sky, as the Budder King looked thoughtful. Did make sense. He could remember bits and pieces of when he was Skybrine. but, he often chose not to use such tactics, no matter how useful they were. Skybrine chuckled softly.

"Still afraid of your power." he mused quietly. Sky did hear him, but tried to act like he didn't. He was still most certainly afraid of his powers, afraid he'd end up going back to being this guy in front of him. Sky thought deeply as Skybrine walked over to the window, they were on the third story of the castle, it was raining outside. A crisp autumn morning, the clouds giving today an eerie feel. Possible didn't help with in the village distance their being a cemetery. Skybrine really wanted to go to that place with the others. In times like this it was a great day for Elymas to use his necromancy skills. Dark, dreary, dead, calm. All good signs to raise the dead.

He looked down to see WitherMU and Jason heading to the gates, Skybrine smirked to himself well played WitherMU, well played. His golden glowing eyes focused on Sky again. Who was thinking to himself, Skybrine could sense the doubt in his light self's mind. It would be easy to twist around the thoughts, gain his trust, then take over Sky forever.

"So what's with that cemetery out there?" Skybrine asked Sky, bring the king out of his thoughts. Sky looked to what he was talking about.

"Oh that, just something the people made." he muttered, in all truth every time he and the others walked past it. There was this uneasy feeling they got. Like they were being watched. Seto often said there was just something evil there. But, Sky never knew what. Skybrine looked out to the large cemetery.

"Looks older then that." he mused, it did look older then the village. Sky just shrugged, as he went back to training. Trying to keep his mind off of how dark it was. How he wanted to ask Skybrine questions. Skybrine didn't bother pushing on the matter, it seemed his light self was wanting to give into the temptation of asking questions.

Skybrine looked at Sky, "What is it you want to know Sky?" he asked, Sky seemed to freeze for a moment. Staring down at the floor, eyes widen a bit. Skybrine smirked as he stared out at the quiet sprinkle of rain. It wasn't hard rain, just a quiet drizzle and a few cracks of thunder. The leaves rustling in the soft wind, he never did understand how WitherMU could stand water for so long. But, that was just a mystery he'd never find out.

"Why did he chose me?" he heard Sky ask, Skybrine thought for a moment. Closing his eye briefly, he knew Sky wouldn't like his answer.

"Because your a person who had much to look forward to in your life. You have amazing friends who became like family to you. You had strong emotional attachments. . . You were easy to break." he answered, as Sky stared at him, unsure what to think of that. It made too much sense, that's what scared him. Though to others he was a strong leader, he was easy to break.

Skybrine looked at Sky, "He gave you great power Sky, yet you refuse to use it." he gave a sickly sweet smile, "Power to protect yourself from breaking.".

The hybrid knew he hit a nerve with that, as Sky stiffen a bit. Skybrine knew deep down that was all Sky wanted, was power. Fear made men to crazy things. Made them push themselves far. While Sky was ambitious and brave, he was afraid to go that extra mile of crazy. Afraid to give into the darkness that was in his heart. Fear did strange things to men, to the point they possible didn't know that they had already given in before it was too late.

"Power is Power, Sky. Many are just too weak to use it, to peruse after it." Skybrine smiled softly at the Budder King.

Sky took a shaky breath, "Why would he chose me just for that?" he asked, Skybrine smirked eyes glowing brighter at that.

"Maybe you remind him of himself growing up. Brave, ambitious, powerful, but was easy to break." Skybrine shrugged at that, popping his shoulders, "Herobrine wanted power, so he got it. Now he is the strongest, and he gave you that choice also. Yet your going to ignore it.".

Sky stared at his budder sword, deep in thought. He nearly jumped as Skybrine placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. This smile seemed to be understanding and calm unlike the other times when it was cold and evil. Sky looked at his dark selves glowing budder eyes.

"Power is something to use, so why not use it?" he asked, as he patted Sky's shoulder. Before quietly leaving the room, leaving Sky to his thoughts.

Skybrine smirked inwardly to himself, seed one was planted, now he and Elymas could follow WitherMU to the graveyard. This should be fun!

-

Comment and Vote please.

Song: Creepy Music Box - Silent Slumber (30 mins)

Picture used in video is from Black Butler XD

Props to who ever can guess the Mod mentioned in this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUDDER! XD

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing for this, got the idea from my wattpad friend Littlewolf65. So yeah, keep that in mind. Also keep in mind I am new to this sight, might not be the best at everything. Help would be appreciated, if it's in a constructive way, and not in a harsh, just because I can yell at you, way. Spelling and Grammar is not my best, but I am learning. If the whole margin, text, thing comes up, let me know. Thank you!


End file.
